The Master Project
by francesca-t
Summary: Mikayla and Erin on an adventure to protect the most dangerous stone in the Pokemon world, and the evil, romance, betrayal and suspense they'll encounter along the way. Not Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising over the hills of Azalea Town; the golden rays peered through Erin's window and shined on her face, causing her to pull the blanket over her head. Her bliss of sleep was rudely interrupted a second time by a loud knocking.

"Erin, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" her mom yelled.

"Uuuuugh" Erin moaned as she climbed out bed, her dark hair a tousled mess.

She began treating this morning like any other, brushed her hair, put on her white beanie followed by a black tank top and pink skirt, brushed her teeth and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen. It wasn't until she sat in front the warm pancakes at the table that it hit her. Today was the day! The day she started her Pokemon journey! A wave of excitement ran over her as she smiled ear to ear.

"What's got you in a good mood?" her father asked as he looked over his newspaper.

"Dad! I start my journey today! How could you forget?" she asked.

"Oh that. Well it doesn't seem like such a big deal." Her father teased.

"Of course it is!" Erin's mom chimed in. "She'll be out of the house and on her own!" she continued with a worried tone. "Ten just seems like such a young age."

"Relax mom, I've got this! I'm travelling with Mikayla and Whitney!" Erin said proudly. Mikayla had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, and Whitney and her had become good friends in Trainers School.

The doorbell rang and Erin's mom got up to answer it.

"Hi Whitney! Come on in!" Erin heard her mom say.

Whitney entered the kitchen looking very put together, her short pink hair was pulled back into pigtails and she was wearing a white button down t-shirt with denim shorts.

"Hey Whitney, how's it going?" Erin said between large mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Oh, I'm so excited, Erin! Aren't you?" Whitney beamed.

"Can't wait!" Erin said and she stood up and walked toward the door to put on her pink boots.

Whitney followed her, followed by her parents.

"I packed you a backpack, Erin!" her mom said with a shaky yet happy voice. "There are some snacks in it along with an extra change of clothes, and some minor first aid supplies."

"You'll get the rest from Professor Elm" her father added.

"Thanks guys, I guess…I'll get going now." Erin said shakily.

Her mom enveloped her in a big hug.

"I'll miss you, please be careful!" her mom said.

"Stay out of wild grass until you get a Pokemon, ya hear?" her father yelled as she walked down the driveway.

"Got it! Bye!" she waved and proceeded down the road to Professor Elm's lab.

"Where's Mikayla?" Whitney asked.

"She lives a lot further from the lab than we do, she'll bike and meet us there" Erin said calmly as she looked up at the sky. "Hey, what do you want to be when you're older, Whitney?"

"Me? Well, I think I'd like to be gym leader! You know, battling challengers from all over, it'd be a great way to meet new people and experience new battling styles, while still staying close to home." Whitney answered matter-of-factly.

They had entered New Bark Town, a larger town only 15 minutes from Erin's house.

"What about you, Erin?"

"Well I'm not sure yet, I think this journey will be a great chance to see what I have a talent for." Erin said as they walked up the steps to the doors of the lab. The automatic doors slid open and a whoosh of cold air blew past them, they stepped inside. The lab was immaculate! It was white all over with glass, dome ceiling and plenty of bookshelves. There were lab assistants walking every which way, while some were at computers or microscopes. One turned toward the girls.

"Hi girls! Are you here for your Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Well come with me!" she said and led them to the back of the laboratory.

They walked in to see Professor Elm staring at a computer over the shoulder of an assistant.

"Remarkable, just remarkable" he was saying. "Oh hi girls! Can you believe it? We've just learned something new about evolution!" he beamed.

"Was it is, Professor Elm?" the female assistant asked eagerly.

"Pokemon actually CHOOSE when they evolve! It's not a forced process, they decide when they are ready then BAM!" Professor Elm exclaimed while pushing up his glasses. "Sorry girls, you're here for Pokemon, aren't you?" "Wait, where's Mikayla?"

Whitney and Erin looked at each other then around the room.

"I…don't…know" Erin said while still looking around.

"Oh well, it's almost 11:30; we have to get moving so you girls can start your journey before lunch!" Elm said.

"WAAAAIT!" a loud yell was heard from the front of the lab.

They all turned to see Mikayla rushing over while pulling her bike, spreading muddy tire tracks on the pristine white floors. She leaned her bike against a nearby bookshelf and ran over. She stopped in front of Professor Elm, her hair slung into a messy ponytail while her pink and white baseball cap leaned to one side, one of the pink laces and her black hiking boots was untied and there was a large piece of underdone toast still hanging from her mouth.

"I'm here! I'm here! Traffic was a nightmare!" she said while finishing her toast.

"You were on a bike" Erin said dryly.

"Okay FINE, I slept in. HAPPY?" Mikayla said, exasperated.

"Girls! We need to get started!" Elm yelled. "Now, you've learned the basics of Pokemon and Pokemon training in school, but I have a new piece of technology to introduce you to" he held out a red square with a large green button on the bottom right corner. "This is a PokeDex" he said proudly, he pushed the green button and the device flipped open to reveal a screen and smaller, yellow buttons. "It can identify any Pokemon for you, I hope you can fill it by the end of your journey" he handed one to each of them. "Now have you all given much thought to which Pokemon you want to start with?" he released the three Pokémon from their PokeBalls. Erin instantly fell in the love with the grass type, Chikorita. "Oh Professor, I want this one!" she ran over to it and knelt in front of it.

"Chikorita? Okay Erin, she's yours!" he handed her a PokeBall. Chikorita nuzzled up against Erin's leg, a great start to their relationship.

"I like this one! Look at that spirit!" Mikayla said referring to the Totodile that was jumping up and down.

"Ok Mikayla, here's his PokeBall!" Elm handed her an identical ball.

"SWEET! Are you ready to conquer the Pokémon League?" Mikayla asked her new Totodile who responded with great enthusiasm.

Whitney received the PokeBall for her female Cyndaquil and girls were on their way out.

"Wait girls, come back for your PokeGears!" Elm handed them what looked like yellow cell phones. "This is so you can contact me and each other while on your journey. Think of it as a video phone"

"THANKS PROFESSOR!" the girls said in unison.

They turned and walked down the path, their brand new Pokémon beside them. Where would this adventure take them? Neither of them knew, and if they did, what would be the fun in this journey?

It's hard to believe that was eight years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin continued to flip through the photo album, smiling at every aged memory. She came across a photo of the three on them standing in front of the gates to the Johto Pokemon League; Mikayla was in the middle winking and flashing a peace sign while Erin and Whitney smiled timidly. Mikayla was the only one who challenged the League that day; she conquered it, but refused the offer to take over to become the new champion. Since then, Mikayla has conquered every region's Pokémon League except of course for Sinnoh's. Upon receiving the Beacon Badge in Sunyshore City, Mikayla fell in love with the gym leader, Volkner, and aborted her dreams to help him run the gym. Erin had visited her in Sunyshore only a few months ago, she hated Volkner, he was cocky and controlling toward Mikayla and never seemed to give her the appreciation she deserved. Whenever Erin tried to tell Mikayla to leave him, it started a fight that always resulted in Mikayla storming out. She missed the old Mikayla, the lively girl who could never be held back.

*RING RING RING*

Erin turned to her PokeGear and answered it, the screen illuminated to reveal Elm's aged face.

"Erin! We need you at the lab, NOW!" he screamed.

"I'll be right there!" she assured, though with her own confusion.

What could be possibly going that required her to go the lab on Sunday at 11 at night? Regardless, she slipped on her lab coat and dashed out of her apartment door. After a quick walk, she rushed into a lab, and stopped to admire it. The walls and floors were just a pristine as they were eight years ago, there were many more books on the shelves, and of course all of the lab assistants were new and young, but the beehive-like busyness never changed.

"Erin, over here!" Elm waved her over to the back of the laboratory.

"What is it, Elm?" she sighed. "I'd like to get back to my photo albums and iced tea."

"You already sound like a crazy cat lady, you're 18!" Elm teased her. "Anyways, WE'VE DONE IT! The Master Project, it's complete!" the words clutched at Erin's heart, she almost stopped breathing.

The Master Project was started over two years ago, when she was first an intern in the Elm lab. Through the collaboration of every main Pokémon professor in each region, they aimed to create something that could summon all legendary Pokémon. The Master Stone was created. When shattered, the stone's dust combined with the DNA residue of the last person who held the stone emitted a hypnotic scent that is only picked up by legendary Pokémon, the stone wielder would have complete control over the most powerful army the world has ever known. The thought of such power sent shivers down Erin's spine, that stone could never fall into the wrong hands.

"The stone has been finished and is being held at the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town" Elm continued to explain to the group of assistants, and Erin, his apprentice. "We have to go there as soon as possible and meet the other professors there to discuss what must be done to protect it." "Erin, it is only safe that you and I go."

Erin looked up at Professor Elm with wide eyes and lips slightly ajar.

"Really? When will we leave?" she stammered out, still in awe.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn, we'll drive to Goldenrod and take the Magnet Train" Elm explained professionally, though it was impossible not to notice the childlike excitement in his eyes.

"Go get some sleep everyone! It's late and we have a BIG day ahead of us!" Elm yelled to everyone in the laboratory. A buzz of excitement was audible in the laboratory as everyone cleaned up and began to exit. Erin too left the lab and walked back to her apartment building. She entered the building's lobby, it was only illuminated by a single, buzzing, fluorescent light. There was a long red rug leading from the front door to the stairs, the landlord's lazy attempt at "decorating" the decaying, old, brown tiled floor. Erin ran up the stairs to the third floor and opened the door to apartment 3C. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it, and slid to the floor. Her heart was pounding, she could feel the huge smile plastered on her face but could not do anything to shake it off. Two long years of work was finally coming together, and she would be there to witness the finished product. She thought of the disappointment she saw on all the other assistants faces when Elm chose her, they must hate her, she didn't care. A wiggling in her lab coat pocket broke her train of thought and caused her to jump; she was blinded by a bright, white light. The light faded and she looked to see Meganium smiling down at her, she had found a way out of her PokeBall…again.

"Meganium! Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you?" Erin began angrily, she was still startled. "You can't just pop out of your PokeBall whenever you please!"

Meganium looked at her with innocent eyes and lowered her heard to Erin's level.

"Okay, this time you're off the hook" Erin said sweetly as she patted Meganium's head and stood up.

She walked into her bedroom and picked a suitcase from her closet and begun stuffing random articles of clothing into it. Meganium walked over and flashed Erin a concerned and confused look.

"I'm not leaving you, silly" Erin softly teased. "We're going to Kanto, to see The Master Stone!"

Meganium's eyes widened and it let out an excited cry; Meganium had followed The Master Project as closely as Erin did and loved to walk around the lab to watch the research and experiments. Erin looked out the window at the clear night sky, something big was about to happen, she knew it, and someone needed to know. She reached over to her dresser and flipped open her PokeGear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feraligatr! Use Hydropump!" Mikayla screamed while pointing toward her worn out Pokémon. Feraligatr stepped back and released a powerful stream of water toward the opponent Luxray, causing it to topple over in defeat.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Which means the winner is Mikayla of Azalea Town!" Geez, Mikayla lived at the gym, the referee didn't need to be so formal. But even with a type disadvantage, Mikayla pulled off yet another impressive win. She plopped down on the gym floor and let out a long sigh of relief, followed by a yawn from exhaustion. Volkner stepped forward from the shadows and casually crossed the battlefield to get to his girlfriend.

"I let you win again" he said to her boastfully.

Mikayla stood up as fast and she and got right in Volkner's face.

"Sure you did!" she teased in a flirty tone while poking his chest. "You just can't admit that I'm better than y—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Volkner had picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder like a common sack. He walked forward.

"Volkner, I keep telling you to stop doing this!" Mikayla yelled as she pushed on his back trying to break free while her legs playfully flailed.

Volkner did this frequently to her, often carrying her to some grimy room in the gym where what Volkner called a "romantic embrace" would happen.

"_Yeah, making out in a janitorial closet_" Mikayla thought. "_Real romance._"

But this time Volkner managed to carry her up a few flights of stairs to their apartment above the gym, he carried her into their bedroom and gently threw her down on their bed, unmade, due to them sleeping in. Mikayla looked up at Volkner, her heart was pounding and she could feel her face getting hot. She had no idea what was going to happen. Volkner flashed her a devilish smirk and turned away from her, walking toward the bedroom closet. He found an empty suitcase and tossed that onto the bed next to Mikayla, and then started grabbing clothes from the closet to stuff in it.

"Where are you going?" Mikayla interrogated him with crossed arms and a disappointed look on her face.

"Lake Acuity" Volkner said flatly without even looking up from his half-ass folding job.

"You were just there last weekend!" Mikayla sighed, with almost a whiny tone. Volkner recently started going the Lake Acuity almost every weekend; he said the harsh weather conditions were perfect for training. But between running the gym and these weekend training sessions, Mikayla rarely saw much of Volkner anymore. She turned to watch the sunset from the bedroom window. A gentle breeze stirred the trees, causing leaves to break free and glide along the tangerine air.

"I'm coming with you." Mikayla said sternly. What stopped her from going with him before? A vacation would be good for the two of them. Volkner shut his suitcase and looked up at her, his face was blank but a small hint of annoyance danced in his blue eyes.

"You have to watch the gym." He finally said. "And battle the challenging trainers."

"We hardly get challengers on the weekends! And if we do, they can wait a few days!" Mikayla argued. Why was he being so resistant? Volkner picked up his suitcase and left the room, heading to the door. Mikayla quickly got up and followed him, like a lost puppy.

"I have to leave in the morning, I won't be back until Sunday night, I need to you to man the fort while I'm gone." He spoke to her almost as if she were his child, it annoyed Mikayla. She opened her mouth to speak but just couldn't think of anything else to say. She just turned and stomped back into the bedroom. How could be so insensitive? Why doesn't he want to spend any time with her? Well screw him, she'll be going to Lake Acuity, and she'll be getting there tomorrow evening. They'll have some time together, whether Volkner likes it or not.

Morning came, Volkner left, and Mikayla began packing her own bag. She went to the gym to inform the referee and the other staff members to go home for the weekend since they'd be closed. She grabbed her black winter trench coat, slipped it on, did up the pink buttons and stepped outside. She threw a PokeBall into the air, after the blinding white light; Pidgeot appeared in front of her. She got onto its back, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"To Lake Acuity, please" she said calmly to her Pokémon. Pidgeot rose and began its journey to the snowy mountains of Lake Acuity. It was night by the time they arrived. Mikayla dismounted Pidgeot and returned it to its PokeBall. She had a quick look around, a blizzard had just passed so the snow was deep, it covered the frozen lake completely, and it was like the lake wasn't even there. The snow glimmered on the branches of the vast evergreen trees; the wind blew up the snow causing the breeze itself to sparkle with effervescent beauty. Pretty scenery, but no Volkner. Mikayla thought since it was late; he might've retired to the hotel in the nearby Snowpoint City. She admired the calmness of the path as she walked along, the stillness of the land wasn't really a good place to train, she thought. Upon reaching the only hotel in Snowpoint, she quickly climbed the concrete steps and entered though the revolving door. It was an immaculate building, how could Volkner afford this every weekend? There were marble floors, and in the center of the lobby was a marble fountain with a stone sculpture of the three legendary lake Pokémon: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Mikayla approached the front desk; a petite, middle-aged blonde woman greeted her.

"Hello, could you tell what room Volkner is staying in?" Mikayla asked sweetly.

"Volkner? The Sunyshore gym leader? He isn't here, he's never checked into this hotel!" the lady said with a confused look on her face.

"Never checked in…" Mikayla echoed.

"If you want, you could check with our gym leader, Candace, her gym is just around the corner. She might know where your friend could be."

"Thank you for your help!" Mikayla said sweetly right before she bolted out of hotel and onto the sidewalk.

Never checked in? Ever? Where was Volkner staying all these times he's visited? And why did Mikayla never think to ask this? She arrived at the Snowpoint Gym and stopped to regain her breath. She walked up to the door, it looked like it had tried to be locked, but a careless mistake was made and a door stopper was left in the doorway. Mikayla pulled open the door and wiped her boots on the mat.

"Hello? Candace? Volkner?" she called out, no answer. There was a light on down the hallway; hopefully someone was there who could help her. As Mikayla walked down the hall, she heard the low murmur of conversation and a very audible, female laugh, almost like a giggling. She approached the lighted room and gently pushed on the slightly ajar door. She peaked through the crack to see two figures, one very familiar. They were embracing, in fact, kissing. Wait. No. it couldn't be! Mikayla's heart stopped beating, she felt dizzy and stumbled backward knocking a table causing a vase to fall and shatter.

"What was that?" the female voice asked in a scared manner.

"I'll look, you stay here."

Mikayla regained balance and ran away. But she wasn't quick enough, because Volkner walked out of the lighted room to see the bottom of his girlfriend's trench coat fly around the corner of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikayla..." Volkner whispered guiltily.

Candace came up behind and place her hand on his bare shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It was a wild Pokémon, probably distraught," Volkner lied, "I'm going to go after her...err…it."

"Well okay, hurry back!" Candace winked and retreated back into the room.

Volkner didn't even stop to put his shirt back on; he threw on his dark blue jacket and dashed out the door.

"MIKAYLAAA!" Volkner called out as he ran through powdery snow.

He turned a sharp corner and caught a glimpse of her running toward Lake Acuity, he sped up in pursuit. She finally stopped at the lake, and so did he, about 15 feet away. Her back was turned to him.

"Look, Mikayla, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like th—"

Mikayla spun around, her face startled Volkner, he gasped quietly and stepped back. Never before has he seen that face. Her face was deep red, her hair stuck to the wetness on her cheeks and her blue eyes were ablaze with a glowing hatred that pierced right through Volkner's heart. Her lips and hands trembled.

"How long?" she stammered out in a barely audible voice, she dropped eye contact with him.

"…What?"

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" she screamed and glared into him.

Volkner sighed; it was time to come clean.

"It's been a month." He admitted regretfully.

Mikayla let out a loud, anguished and hurt shriek and collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Loud sobs could be heard. Volkner took a few steps toward her, slowly. His steps were halted by an excruciatingly loud crack, like thunder. Mikayla gasped and quickly rose to her feet; the ground was shifting beneath her! While trying to regain her balance, it came to her. She was standing ON Lake Acuity! Her fear froze her in place, she shut her eyes, and next thing she knew her face was being stabbed the coldness of the water she was submerged in. It was so cold that she could not move her body, her vision blurred and she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was something jumping in after her.

Mikayla's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry and she waited for it to focus. She sat up to see that she was in a small, square room with pink walls and white floors, she had been changed into what looked like a night gown and her hat rested on the nightstand beside her. There was one window in her room and it had a clear view of Lake Acuity, which now had exposed waters. Mikayla turned as the automatic door slid open to reveal a Chansey with a nurse's hat on. Upon seeing her awake, the Chansey let out a cry of relief and ran over to Mikayla quickly shoving a thermometer in her mouth a placing an ice pack on her head, and then dashing out of the room. The Chansey quickly returned with what looked to be a Nurse Joy.

"How are you feeling?" Joy asked sweetly.

"I-I'm fine." Mikayla stuttered. "How did I get here?"

"Well, a young man carried you in; he looked like he had fallen in the lake too." Joy said while reading the temperature on the thermometer and smiled when it yielded healthy results.

It had to be Volkner, who else was around?

"Is he ok?" Mikayla quickly spat out, and then internally slapped herself for caring.

"Oh sure, we gave him a few blankets and some tea and he was fine." Joy said this as if it happened every day. "You seem to be perfectly healthy, I dried your clothes for you!" she motioned over to a table in the room where all of Mikayla's clothes were laid out perfectly, even the ones that been in her bag.

"I also took the liberty of healing your Pokémon!" she held up Mikayla's belt, which had six PokeBalls on it.

"Wow, thanks so much, Nurse Joy!" Mikayla quickly bowed her head as she took her belt and began to stand.

Nurse Joy smiled and left the room. Mikayla found her pink duffle bag and began to place her clothes back into it. She revaluated what had happened that night. Volkner was cheating on her, with Candace! And it had been going on for a month. A month. Those words caused Mikayla to wince. How could she have been so stupid? She paid no mind to Volkner distancing himself from her, thinking it was a phase. How ignorant could you get? She forcefully zipped her bag and turned to the mirror, there was a small but noticeable gash below her left eye. She ran her fingers over it, she was truly grateful to be alive at this moment, but hated the fact that Volkner saved her. She couldn't quite place his feelings, he looked so sorry and hurt at the lake, but if he was so sorry, why did he do it in the first place? Why should it even matter? What's done is done. He's a lying, cheating, scumbag. She changed back into her regular clothes and coat and left the nightgown on her bed. She walked into the lobby, and there he was, sitting in a chair with his head hung. She tried to sneak past him quietly, but he heard footsteps, looked up and rushed over to her.

"You're okay!" he whispered in a relieved tone.

Mikayla looked up at him with a solid, stern face, the piercing hatred trickled back into her eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life" she forced out with absolutely no emotion.

She turned away from him, tears welling in her eyes, and left the Pokémon Centre. Volkner attempted to run after her, but the Chansey tugged him back by his jacket, somehow it knew that nothing more could be done.

Mikayla returned to Sunyshore on Pidgeot's back and began to pack all of her belonging into a large suitcase. She met the referee of the gym on her way out and explained the situation to him, he was disgusted by what Volkner had done and said he would pass it onto the staff. He also wished her good luck in whatever she did, and said that he and the staff would miss her. Unsure of where to go, she took the train from Sunyshore to Hearthome. Hearthome City looked so much different from Sunyshore; it was a historic looking city, while Sunyshore was all about being cutting edge. It was late, Mikayla needed to find a place to stay.

*RING RING RING*

Mikayla flipped open her PokeGear to reveal Erin's flushed face.

"Oh my God, Mikayla you'll never believed what's happened!" Erin began. "Wait, where are you?" Erin attempted to look behind Mikayla through the screen.

"I'm in Hearthome City!" Mikayla said, with a very fake, excited tone.

"Really? What are you doing there?" Erin smiled.

"Well, things between Volkner and I didn't work out."

"Oh! Are you okay? What happened?" Erin said with a very concerned looked on her face.

"It's fine, I'll explain later!" she smiled. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"OH! Well the Master Project, it's FINISHED!" Erin beamed. "And YOURS TRULY gets to go to the unveiling!

"That's amazing news, Erin!" Mikayla said while walking through town looking for accommodation.

There was a bit of a pause, Erin looked like she was pondering something.

"Hey!" she finally said. "Why don't you come with me?"

Mikayla stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench.

"From what you've told me, The Master Project is some serious business! I don't think I'm exclusive enough to be there." Mikayla laughed.

"Nonsense! Elm loves you and you're already pretty famous in Kanto!"

Well it had to be true; Kanto's was the most recent Pokémon league that Mikayla had defeated.

"Please, Mikayla! We're all meeting tomorrow in Pallet Town!" Erin begged.

"Fine! But it's late so now I have to FLY to Canalave! You better hope there's a boat to Kanto leaving tomorrow!" Mikayla teased.

"YAY! Oh this is just so exciting, Mikayla! Something big is going to happen, I know it!" Erin smiled wide.

"Okay, little scientist, you need to get some sleep." Mikayla teased.

"Okay, goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Mikayla put her PokeGear bag in her pocket and called out her Pidgeot.

"Come on, let's go to Canalave!" she said as she mounted her Pokémon.

It let out a cry and took off. It was a longer flight because Mikayla's suitcase weight slowed down her Pidgeot, she felt a little guilty. Upon arriving she walked over to the Sinnoh Cruise Company's ticket booth, which of course, was closed. However there was a boat schedule posted.

Cruises for Monday Morning:

Castelia City: 6:00

Goldenrod City: 7:00

Cinnabar Island: 8:00

Vermillion City: 9:00

Slateport City: 10:00

Of course, the Cinnabar Island cruise would be more convenient. To save her money, Mikayla stayed at the Pokémon Centre. Morning came and Mikayla purchased a boat ticket and boarded. She let out of her Pokémon so they could enjoy the ride as well. Her Pidgeot, Feraligatr, Arcanine, Leafeon, Pikachu, and newly caught Chimchar crowded around her and watched as the vast landscape of Kanto entered the horizon. The sea breeze blew through Mikayla's hair as she thought her to herself. This would be a new start for her, seeing Erin again would relieve her stress and The Master Project would peak new interests. She was curious to see what The Master Project had in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about all the typos in the last few chapters! I've been submitting them without re-reading. SO SORRY, I'll re-read now. ENJOY! :D**

The Pidgeys were chirping and Erin sprung out of bed, running to the bathroom to begin getting ready. Of course, she barely got any sleep last night, the excitement just overwhelmed her. She released Meganium from her PokeBall while she brushed her teeth.

"Meganium, go get my bag!" her words were muffled by her active toothbrush.

Meganium nodded and returned with a small, black suitcase in its teeth.

"Thaaaank yooou!" she sang and she slipped her black tank over her head.

Erin picked up the suitcase and raced over to the apartment door, jumped into her pink boots and was out the door. Meganium followed in close pursuit as they both bolted down the stairs to the lobby. Erin stopped at the foot of the red rug to quickly look at the Magnet Train ticket she had printed off last night. It left at 8:30, so she had to get moving. She continued forward but was halted by a human obstacle in her way; she looked up to see the unfortunately familiar face of Bugsy, the Azalea Town gym leader.

"What's with the bag, Erin?" he asked admiringly.

"Bugsy? What are you doing here?" she interrogated in a very annoyed voice.

"Is it a crime to come surprise you, sweetheart?" he went to reach for her hand, but she pulled back quickly.

Bugsy always had a certain infatuation for Erin, ever since they were kids in school. He was always out to impress her, whether through battling victories, or flowers or candy, or even surprise visits that resulted in boring, tacky "dates". She thought she had made it pretty clear to Bugsy that she just wanted to be a friend, well not even that, but she didn't want to be mean. However, Bugsy kept showing up and kept expecting her to fall in love with him, she was royally annoyed, he acted like such a child.

"Well bad timing Bugsy, because I'm leaving for Kanto for a few days." She said sternly.

"Why? Are you going to meet a secret lover!" he gasped. "What's his name so I punch him in the mouth?" his attempt at flexing his arm just looked like a spastic spaghetti noodle.

"Goodbye, Bugsy." She sighed and pushed past him.

"When will you be back?" It was too late, Erin was already out the door.

She quickly checked her watch, it was 10 after 8. Crap, the drive to Goldenrod takes a good half hour without traffic, thanks a lot Bugsy. As she approached the lab, she could see Elm waving her down telling her to hurry. She jumped into a sprint, returned Meganium to her PokeBall and hopped into Elm's yellow SUV.

By breaking a few minor speed limits and a mad dash to Platform 9, they made it onto the Magnet Train at 8:27. Erin spent the 30 minute ride looking out the window at the passing landscapes. Elm was too busy pounding away on his laptop finishing last minutes graphs and charts for his presentation at "The Master Project Seminar". At least, that's what he called it. She let out her Pokémon so they could explore the train and have some fun. Her Meganium, Charizard, Crobat, Gengar, Nidoqueen and Squirtle were spread out amongst the car. She looked back out the window to see the Saffron station in the distance, as the train came to a stop, she returned her Pokémon, got Elm's attention to make sure he'd actually get off, and the exited the train. Saffron City was certainly a metropolis, there were large skyscrapers everywhere, it reminded her of the trip Mikayla and she took to Castelia City when Mikayla wanted to beat the Unova Pokémon League. Elm and Erin had to walk to Vermillion City to catch the 9:30 boat to the shores just outside of Pallet Town. Saffron was luckily only a 15 minute walk from Vermillion so this time they got there early and had some time to sit around and rest. The boat ride was only 20 minutes and she sat on the shore until Mikayla arrived, Elm had proceeded to the Oak Lab. In the distance a Pokémon could be seen carrying a person, Erin recognized her to be Mikayla. When Feraligatr pulled up to the shore, Mikayla jumped off dragging her large suitcase behind her and tackled Erin into a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Mikayla squealed as she hugged tighter.

"Oh, same here!" Erin beamed. "We should get to the lab, the seminar starts in 40 minutes and we still have to find accommodations!"

The two girls, followed by Mikayla's Feraligatr, entered Pallet Town. It was a very peaceful looking town, there were beautiful flowers everywhere and a very large windmill in the skyline, it was attached to the Oak Lab. When they reached the lab doors, they were approached by someone who looked like another Pokémon professor. Erin recognized her right away; it was Professor Ivy from the Orange Archipelago.

"Are you girls attending the seminar? All scientists must be checked in to the Pallet Inn before entering!" she gently swept her purple bangs out of her face. "The Inn is just down the road" she smiled and directed them to a historic mansion that had been split up and turned into a hotel.

They walked in to see that every piece has furniture had an ornate look to it, it was like stepping back in time, there were dark red walls and dark hardwood floors. They approached the front desk and were assigned their rooms, free of charge since they were considered scientists. Erin laughed at this, an apprentice and her friend? Scientists? Well if it could save her the money, she was happy. Erin and Mikayla shared a suite. The walls and flooring were the exact same as the lobby, there was a small living area at the front of the suite with a large bathroom next to it. The bedroom consisted of two queen sized beds and a flat screen television, the one unhistorical part of the room. Erin checked her watch, it was 10:20.

"Quick Mikayla, we have to go!" she called to Mikayla who was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

Mikayla dashed out, returned Feraligatr to his PokeBall and snapped it to her belt. They left their bags in the room; however Erin had a pad of paper and pen in her hand. They left the hotel and ran to the Oak Lab.

Upon entering, they were directed to a large conference room with about 10 rows of 20 chairs facing a projector screen and a box with a red sheet over it; no doubt it was The Master Stone. Erin walked to an open seat, while Mikayla's head darted between the interesting paintings on the wall. Mikayla took a step back but was stopped by something behind her; she quickly spun around to see a younger man, about her age, in a lab coat with spikey brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized and could feel her face blushing, he was very good looking.

"Oh, heh, that's fine!" she smiled at her, he had a gorgeous perfect smile that made his eyes light up, Mikayla's face went a deeper shade of red. She quickly moved past him, and darted to the open seat beside Erin.

"Why am I the only one NOT in a lab coat?" Mikayla sulked.

"You're technically not even supposed to be here, but they sure are treating this 'top secret' meeting like a big, open convention." Erin laughed.

Erin looked around to see who was attending. Basically every Pokémon professor around was here, she saw Elm a few rows ahead of her next to Rowan, Ivy, Birch, Juniper and even Professor Hastings was here. Oak was probably preparing elsewhere.

The seminar was starting and Oak was wheeled beside the podium in a wheelchair by the man Mikayla just had the pleasure of bumping into.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Oak was angrily mumbling.

He stumbled to his feet with assistance from a cane, but when he gained full balance, he stood tall and proud like he did 7 years ago when Mikayla met him after beating the Kanto Pokémon League. He approached the podium and the audience silenced in unison.

"Good morning all, I am Professor Oak and this is my grandson and apprentice, Blue." He motioned to the good looking man Mikayla met.

She smiled and thought to herself, Blue. What a cute name, it suits him. She could feel her face going red again, Erin turned to see Mikayla with flushed cheeks and a silly grin and could already tell what she was thinking. She giggled quietly to herself; Mikayla was just dumped and had already set her sights on someone new! That reminded her that she needed to ask Mikayla what happened between her and Volkner after the presentation. She dropped her smile and faced Oak who had walked to the covered box.

"After years of research, collaboration and hard work, I present to you all, The Master Stone!" he tore off the red sheet to reveal it.

No one applauded as they were all awestruck; The Master Stone was a shiny, jet black, jagged stone that floated in the glass case and it emitted an indigo aura. Mikayla and Erin sat there with lips ajar, it almost had an evil look to it, they could feel the power radiating off of it. When the audience regained focus, they applauded loudly. Their applause was interrupted by a loud noise, like helicopters overhead. A powerful, orange beam of energy pierced the roof the conference room causing a loud explosion sending bits of debris everywhere! Blue ran and shielded his grandfather, and Mikayla and Erin dove to the floor. A very loud, diabolical cackling could be heard. A figure riding an Aerodactyl descended into the room, the helicopters overhead caused papers and books to fly everywhere.

Everyone looked up and gasped at the infamously familiar figure standing directly over The Master Stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone looked up to see a woman with spikey, dark red hair in a white Team Rocket dress with knee high white boots, cackling manically. No doubt, it was Ariana of Team Rocket's Johto division. She jumped off of her Aerodactyl and approached the case that was holding The Master Stone.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" an injured Professor Oak screamed.

Blue jumped up and ran over to try and subdue Ariana. But she quickly turned around and sent her high heel boot flying into his mouth; he toppled over and covered his mouth, blood seeping between his fingers. Mikayla gasped and sprang up, despite Erin tugging at her arm to get her back to the safety of the ground, and threw a PokeBall into the air to release her sidekick, Feraligatr.

"Hydro Pump!" she yelled and pointed toward Ariana.

A powerful stream of water pinned Ariana to the back wall of the conference room, and Mikayla dashed toward The Master Stone to protect it further.

"Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam!" Ariana stammered out, her words muffled by Hydro Pump.

The powerful orange beam that had severed the roof of the conference room struck again, only a few feet in front of Mikayla. The force of the blast sent her flying backward into rows of empty chairs as many of the scientists had exited the room for their own safety. Blue flinched at this; he wanted to help but needed to keep his bleeding under control. He also did not want to leave the side of his injured grandfather. Mikayla became very dizzy from the blast, the room was spinning and her vision blurred. The blast had also broke Ariana loose from Feraligatr's Hydro Pump as he ran over to his trainer, concerned for her well-being. Erin finally stood up and released her Squirtle.

"Okay Squirtle, use Bubble Beam!" she pointed toward the airborne Aerodactyl.

With Aerodactyl's weakness to water, Squirtle's Bubble Beam seriously hurt it; it let out a cry of pain.

Mikayla stumbled back to her feet and rushed over to help.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked.

"Yeah!" Mikayla smiled.

The two turned to each other, nodded, and turned back to their opponent. Before they could command either of their Pokémon, two large figures jumped in front of them, commanding their own Pokémon. One was very tall with huge muscles and short, spikey blonde hair while the other was slightly shorter, in full ninja attire, with a flowing, red scarf. Mikayla recognized them right away from her Kanto travels! It was Lt. Surge of the Vermillion City Gym and Koga of the Fuchsia City Gym; they too must have attended the seminar.

"It's alright girls, we can handle this!" Lt. Surge assured them.

"But Surge!" Mikayla almost whined.

"Mikayla, you need to get yourself and your friend out of harm's way! We're not playing around here!" Koga said, he looked back and smiled at Erin, causing her to blush a little.

Erin obliged and dragged Mikayla away from the battle scene. Mikayla wriggled free from Erin's grip.

"We have to help somehow!" Mikayla panicked.

"Well then, let's put out the flames!" Erin suggested.

Since the initial Aerodactyl attack, flames slowly engulfed the conference room. Feraligatr and Squirtle's water attacks were very effective but could not contain the flames alone. The flames were drawing closer and closer to Mikayla and Erin, the feeling of heat dancing on their faces.

"Golduck, Water Gun!" a flash of light, and then a Golduck appeared in front of them and doused the flames surrounding them.

The girls looked behind them to see Blue rushing over, holding his lab coat sleeve to his mouth. Together, the three of them successfully put out all of the fire. Their brief moment of accomplishment was thwarted by a loud explosion, two loud screams and a cloud of smoke. Ariana had thrown and detonated a small bomb in the conference room, sending Lt. Surge and Koga flying backward, a fallen Raichu and Muk landing beside them. The cloud of smoke cleared and Ariana could be seen jumping back onto her Aerodactyl, The Master Stone case in hand.

"Better luck next time!" she cackled as she and her fleet of helicopters flew away.

"NO!" Professor Oak screamed.

Lt. Surge and Koga stumbled to their feet and chased after Team Rocket, but it was no use, helicopters were just too fast.

Mikayla dropped to her knees in defeat, her whole body ached and she just couldn't bring herself to stand anymore. She sat there with a blank expression, but her eyes welled up with tears. A single tear streamed down her face, she darted her face away from Erin and Blue. Erin just watched as the helicopter flew away, the wind slicing past her. Blue could be heard swearing under his breath. Lt. Surge and Koga walked back in, with coinciding looks of defeat. Everyone felt discouraged. How could this have happened? Or worse, how could they have LET this happen? Paramedics rushed onto the scene, escorting them all to ambulances to take them to a nearby hospital in Viridian City.

Erin was the first to come out of her examination; she didn't actually have any injuries, just a little bruising. She sat in the lobby of the hospital, two floors below where her cohorts were being examined, and read a magazine. It was a technology magazine bragging about the Ultra Ball set to be released in the fall. Wait? The Ultra Ball has been used for over 10 years now. Why are hospital magazines always so old? She threw the magazine down and examined the lobby. It was a very sterile and clinical environment, not very welcoming at all. There were hand sanitizer stations everywhere, ever since the outbreak of Swinub Flu last winter; everyone has been super germ phobic. She crossed her legs on her chair and watched the people walk by. She was beginning to worry about Mikayla, she took a nasty fall, she was pretty sure she had a concussion. She also wondered what they would do about Blue's torn open lip; it was so bloody she couldn't even look at him while battling. Who would've thought a shoe could do so much damage?

Meanwhile, Blue left his examination room on the third floor, he had 3 interrupted stitches that started on the right hand side of his lower lip and descended about an inch below his mouth. It was a painful process, he was glad he was done with it. He sat in the waiting room on the third floor, his grandfather was on the same floor as him with a sprained ankle, and he thought he'd wait until his grandfather was discharged. He sat alone in the waiting room; he began to think to himself. He thought about the girl he had met today, she had seemed so familiar to him. It wasn't until he heard Koga address her that he remembered. She was THAT Mikayla, the one his grandfather was always talking about, Kanto's "rising star". He admired her battling skills and his grandfather had promised he would get to meet her after she defeated the Elite Four and became the new champion. So, one could imagine he was very disappointed when Mikayla turned down the offer and moved to Sinnoh. A Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room, Blue expected news about his grandfather.

"Excuse me, does anyone in here know Mikayla?" she spoke into the waiting room.

Blue quickly scanned the waiting room, a few more people had sat down after him, but none of them were the friend of Mikayla's he was looking for.

"Anyone at all?" the nurse repeated.

"I know her a little." He shyly piped up.

"Okay good, come with me!" Joy smiled and escorted him to Mikayla's room.

Mikayla was peacefully asleep in the bed, her hat rested on the table beside her.

"Now, who are you?" the nurse asked him. "In relation to her." She gestured toward the sleeping girl.

"Oh, uh, friend, I guess. We fought together during the attack." He stumbled over his words.

"Well sir, she does have a small head injury, however not severe enough to be classified as a concussion." She informed him professionally. "We gave her some mild pain killers and they knocked her right out." She laughed a little at this. "Once she wakes up, I'm sure she'll be fine to leave, she is a bit dizzy though"

"Okay, uh, thanks" he said shyly.

"I have to go examine other patients, you should keep an eye on her in case she wakes up and forgets where she is, common side effect of her injury" Joy left the room before he could reply.

He sat in a small chair beside her bed and looked at her. She was quite angelic when she slept, almost like a child. He brushed her bangs out of her face to reveal a somewhat healed scar below her left eye. He wondered where she could've got a gash like that.

Someone dropped a clipboard outside, the noise caused Mikayla to stir, Blue realized his hand still rested on her face and retracted it quickly. Her eyes fluttered open; she drew back a little when she saw his face.

"Hi…" she confusedly whispered.

Why was he here? Where's Erin?

"Sorry, the nurse was looking for your friend, I was the only one around" he began "so I said I was your friend, err, I mean, that I knew you" he began to stammer.

"Oh!" she laughed. "I see."

He smiled; her attention was drawn straight to the stitches on his lip.

"Was the kick really that bad?" she gestured to his mouth.

"I guess it was, it really didn't feel like that" he said, trying to act manly even though he struggled through the whole stitching process.

"How did you get that gash?" he gestured to scar she got from the ice cutting her face less than a week ago.

"Oh probably from the fight" she lied. He knew she lied. "I think it's about time I get out of bed and leave this boring place!" she changed the subject.

She sat up, swung her legs over and slipped her feet into her boots. She began to stand but her head started to spin again, she fell forward. Blue quickly stood in front of her, she fell into his chest. His hands had found a "stabilizing" position on her waist.

"You okay?" he looked down on her with his gorgeous smile.

"A little dizzy" she felt herself blushing again.

Erin had found her way upstairs and into Mikayla's room out of concern for her best friend's well-being. When she found them in this position, she cleared her throat, loudly and awkwardly. The two broke apart instantly.

"Good to see you're alright, Mikayla" she laughed. "On my way up here, a nurse told me Professor Oak wants to see all of us." She led them out of the room and down the hall to Oak's room; he sat up in bed, his ankle in a brace and crutches resting beside his bed.

"Is everyone alright?" the professor asked first.

"Yes sir, we're fine" Mikayla answered on everyone's behalf.

"Good" he smiled. "Now, I'll get to the point. Koga has traced Team Rocket's location to a warehouse in Saffron City. I want you two to find them." He motioned toward Mikayla and Erin. "Mikayla, I know you have the skill to battle the Team Rocket executives. And Erin, I know you have extensive knowledge of The Master Stone."

"I'd be honoured to help The Master Project" Mikayla said humbly. "And I know Erin would be too!"

"Yes, of course!" Erin smiled at the professor.

"Great, you'll be able to meet Koga at the Pokémon Centre nearby to learn more." Somehow the thought of seeing Koga again excited Erin.

The girls quickly retreated out the room to proceed to the Pokémon Centre. Blue watched them leave and sat down beside his grandfather, head hung. Professor Oak laughed.

"What is it, grandpa?" he looked up, confused.

"You want to go with them, don't you? He smiled.

"Well it'd be nice, but I have to stay here with you and also help with the lab!" he said modestly.

"I'll be fine, I may be old, but I can still run a Pokémon Lab!" he laughed. "I see the way you look at Mikayla, keep her out of trouble, she's a hot-headed one." He winked. "Go, Blue."

Blue stood up, hugged his grandfather and ran out of the hospital.

He hoped he could catch up with Mikayla before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin and Mikayla entered the Pokémon Centre to see Koga sitting at laptop at a table. He looked up and smiled at them as they walked over to him.

"I guess this means you accepted Professor Oak's offer" he laughed. "Through tracking devices we managed to snap on The Master Stone's case before it was stolen, we've learned it was moved to a warehouse in Saffron City, however this morning it was moved to the Celadon Game Corner." His eyes never left the illuminated screen. "You're going to have to go after it, you can contact me on your PokeGear whenever you need help and I'll be there!" he looked up at smiled, at Erin, he didn't pay much attention to Mikayla.

He added his number to both of their PokeGears.

"Do you know how you'll get to Celadon?" Koga asked, it WAS kind of an important question.

"We'll fly on the backs of our Pokémon!" Erin chimed in. "I have Charizard and Mikayla has Pidgeot"

"Good! I really want to go with you," Koga looked solely at Erin, "but I have to manage my gym as well."

Erin looked at him and nodded, Mikayla was getting annoyed, it was like she didn't even exist to Koga.

"When do we get going?" she finally spoke.

"As soon as possible, but maybe change first?" he laughed and gestured toward them, their clothes were still tattered and singed. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"When you get to Celadon, call me, and I will direct you from there." Koga instructed.

Mikayla walked toward the door without another word, she could not wait to get even with Ariana for what she did to the Oak Lab and her friends. She stopped in front of the sliding door to dig through her backpack for her Pokémon belt. Suddenly the doors slid open allowing a gust of cold wind into the Pokémon Centre and a speeding object to collide with Mikayla, pushing her down to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up to see the very apologetic and panting face of Blue.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped as he helped her up.

"What has you in such a hurry?" she laughed, still holding her hand to the back of her head.

"I'm coming with you." He spoke in all seriousness. "I need to help you defeat Team Rocket. That stone is my grandfather's pride and joy; so much work went into it!"

Mikayla smiled and nodded and the two of them exited the Pokémon Centre, Erin and Koga followed. Mikayla threw up a PokeBall to release her Pidgeot, Blue did the same and he too had a Pidgeot, they looked at each other and laughed. Erin ran over and released her Charizard which let out a loud roar and a small, steady stream of fire. They first flew to Pallet Town to get a change of clothes on, along with whatever else they'd need. Mikayla had the concierge of the hotel ship her suitcase to her parents in Azalea Town and Erin sent hers to her New Bark apartment, they had to travel light.

Upon meeting Blue outside of the hotel, they mounted their Pokémon and continued to Celadon City. The change in altitude made Mikayla dizzy and she gently swayed back and forth on her Pidgeot, her vision became very blurred, the immense forest below her melded into one green blotch. She didn't think she could keep consciousness much longer. Erin noticed this and became very alarmed.

"Blue!" Erin called over to the trainer on Mikayla's opposite side. "We need to land NOW!" she gestured toward a struggling Mikayla.

His eyes widened and he flew closer to Mikayla, stabilizing her with his right hand. Erin did the same on Mikayla's right side; the two of them gently guided her Pidgeot down to the rugged path below. Mikayla, with Blue's guidance, slid off the back of her Pidgeot and onto the ground.

"W-What happened?" she stammered out, holding her hand to her forehead, which was pounding.

"You almost passed out and fell to your death is what happened!" Erin said still a bit shaken from the experience. "I guess flying is out of the question for now."

"Well where are we?" Mikayla asked, beginning to gain full awareness again.

"That sign says Route 6" Erin pointed to a rugged and worn sign a few feet away from them.

"Then we're just north of Vermillion City," Blue informed "by foot, it's a good half hour to Saffron and another half hour to Celadon."

Erin looked up at the tangerine sky, it would be dark soon.

"We have to get moving, you okay?" she asked Mikayla.

Mikayla stood up with energy, clearly feeling better.

"I can handle anything!" she bragged with a smile on her face.

They all laughed and began to walk down Route 6. The Route was rugged but still very beautiful, it was tree lined with many pretty flowers blooming everywhere. The copper sun poked through the thick branches to provide interesting shadows along the walkway. The three walked almost in silence toward Saffron, their minds all focused on the dangerous task ahead of them. The sun had set when they reached Saffron City, the crescent moon punctured through the sky and lights in skyscrapers dabbled across the city skyline. The trio decided to press on to Celadon and not waste any time.

"Hey," Mikayla broke the silence "where could Team Rocket possibly hide The Master Stone in the Game Corner, I mean, everyone would see it."

The trio stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Perhaps there is more to this than we think" Blue looked up at the stars. "Team Rocket IS an infamous crime syndicate".

Those words made everyone even more uneasy; Mikayla regretted opening her mouth in the first place. It hadn't really struck her yet, they weren't just going to a regular gym battle to get a measly badge, they were fighting hardened criminals for the most powerfully devastating item known to man. There was no second chance if they failed, if they failed, mankind would be over as they knew it. They continued walking; the tall buildings and trees of Celadon could be seen on the horizon. Celadon City was different from Saffron, even though they were close together. Celadon had a more welcoming look with cobblestone paths, towering evergreen trees and fragrant flowers, while Saffron was an uncoloured, intimidating, metropolis. While the Game Corner Casino was open all 24 hours, Erin, Mikayla and Blue were all exhausted from the journey, to challenge Team Rocket now would be just plain stupid. They came across a two-towered hotel across the street from the Game Corner, simply named, Celadon Towers. The lobby was immaculate, with black, shimmering tiled floors, golden accents everywhere, along with potted floral plants at every turn. Even at this time of night, the lobby was crowded. Erin approached the front desk and left Mikayla in a black leather armchair because her dizziness came back. Blue sat next to her, on the armrest of the chair. A flustered man in a suit approached Erin from behind the desk.

"Are you here for the Pokémon Contest?" he asked, out of breath.

"Um, no" Erin said with a strange expression.

A Pokémon Contest, that's what caused the excessive crowding of the lobby. Everyone was here to stay so they could watch or participate in tomorrow's festivities. Erin knew what was going to be said next, though she really didn't want to hear it.

"Well then rooms are going to be scarce." The man was very snobby.

Erin sighed, the Pokemon Centre already turned them away for the same reason, if they didn't find a place to stay they'd have to camp in the forest. They had no camping supplies other than a few blankets, sleep would be impossible.

"Are you sure there's nothing? I mean, there are only three of us." Erin pleaded.

The man typed vigorously on his computer, his blank expression lit up and he turned to Erin.

"We have one room open, it should be…sufficient" he looked toward Erin with a forced smile.

"We'll take it, now, are there two beds? Or what?" Erin asked.

The man behind the desk did not answer he simply stated "Room 107", handed Erin a room key and proceeded to another customer. Erin was skeptical and was about to start an argument with this very unhelpful employee but she turned to her friends. Mikayla had her head rested on Blue's arm, eyes closed. While Blue's eyed batted with exhaustion. She smiled sympathetically, it was best that they just get some sleep. Their room was on the ground floor, at the end of a narrow hallway that was adjacent with the front desk. Erin slid the room key through the lock and opened the door. The room was beautiful, but small, very small. There was black Berber carpet, and ecru walls. The three of them looked awkwardly at each other, there was one double sized bed and a sofa, which appeared to not have a bed in it. Mikayla stumbled over and collapsed onto the bed with a black satin comforter and decorative, gold pillows, she sprawled herself out perpendicularly to the bed.

"I don't care who I have to sleep with, I WANT THIS BED!" she yelled out comically, her voice laced with fatigue.

Blue and Erin laughed, but then looked at each other, who WAS going to share the bed with Mikayla? Blue's face grew red; he broke eye contact with Erin.

"I can take the couch" he finally said.

"Well I'm fine to share the bed with Mikayla" Erin laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Often as kids, Mikayla and Erin's families went on joint vacations and they almost always had to share a bed due to their parents' frugality. Erin walked over and poked her best friend in the back of the head.

"You're going to have to move if we're sharing this bed" she teased.

Mikayla let out an annoyed grunt and stood up to walk to the bathroom to change into pajamas, she was clearly dead tired, she walked like a zombie. Erin laid out her pajamas while she waited for bathroom vacancy. Her pajamas consisted of faded black, fitted t-shirt with cotton, white pants with red, vertical stripes. She looked at Blue who just lied on the couch lazily.

"Aren't you going to change into proper sleep attire?" Erin said with a comically fake professional tone.

"Considering I normally sleep in boxers, probably not." He laughed.

Erin's nose scrunched, that was a mental image she didn't need to see, she then joined in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mikayla yawned as she came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a dark pink camisole with black cotton shorts which had matching pink polka dots. Her wavy brown hair was no longer in a ponytail, it hung beautifully below her shoulders, however, her cap still rested on her head.

"Oh, nothing!" Erin still giggled a little and entered the small bathroom and shut the door.

Mikayla literally jumped onto the bed and resumed her sprawled out position that took up the entire bed, this time her face was at the foot of the bed. She looked toward the clock.

"Ugh it's 1:30 already?" she buried her face into the comforter.

Blue sat up and looked at her.

"Are you sure you can handle any battles tomorrow?" he asked worriedly.

Mikayla raised her left hand and formed a very lazy thumbs up.

"Pfft, I've got this!" her words muffled by the comforter.

She dropped her hand, which landed on the bed with a thud. Blue continued to look at her and he smiled. She was very free spirited and energetic, but all that energy had disappeared and while she was just as free spirited, she was also very tired. She was quite cute when she was all tuckered out. Mikayla lazily raised her head to look up, Blue quickly darted his eyes away, pretending to be looking at the painting of a bowl of fruit on the wall beside the bed. Mikayla noticed and smiled sweetly. She stood up to put her hat on the nightstand, which was oddly a few feet away against the wall. She stood up too fast and entered into another spell of dizziness, particularly worse than the others. Her head began to pound and the room blurred then dimmed. She stumbled forward; Blue swiftly got up and caught a falling Mikayla in his arms. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Mikayla was just so tired and out-of-it that she couldn't identify this as hug and remained limp in his arms. Blue wore a disappointed look and escorted her back to her bed. She got under the covers and turned onto her side, she promptly fell asleep. Erin left the bathroom and climbed into the side next to her, while Blue returned to the couch, removed his sweater when the two girls were not looking, and got under the black blanket supplied by the hotel. He reached over to the lamp and turned out the night.

A big day was ahead of them, he prayed for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

A horrid and shrill beeping startled Mikayla awake. The alarm clock. She felt around for her shoe on the ground, picked it up, and threw it toward the horrible noise creator. Somehow that shut off the alarm clock, but probably broke it in the process.

"Mikaylaaa…" Erin tiredly uttered, "that wasn't smart."

Blue came out of the bathroom to investigate the noise, still sweaterless and with a toothbrush in his mouth. He saw the broken clock on the ground next to Mikayla's shoe and burst out laughing, and then returned to the bathroom. Mikayla rolled out of bed, stood up and threw her arms up in an exaggerated stretch; her hair was a tousled mess. Erin pulled the blankets over her head as she commonly did. Mikayla threw open the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight. She looked across the street and the Game Corner Casino, coloured lights still ablaze. She watched disoriented customers leave the casino completely baffled that they had gambled all night, and squinting at the bright sun. Two shady characters caught her eye, they were dressed completely in black and stalked into the casino, they were probably Team Rocket grunts. Erin got out of bed and watched them too.

"At least we know we're in the right place" Erin apprehensively sighed, brushing her messy, dark hair out of her face.

Mikayla stood there in silence, her limp hands balled into fists at her sides. There was a burning intensity in her chest, she was ready. Ready to get even. When Blue left the bathroom in his purple sweater and black jeans, Mikayla dashed into the bathroom with her clothes in hand. She rested her shaking hands on the white counter and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. The burning hatred had found its way back into her blue eyes, she looked at the almost healed gash on her cheek and thought of Volkner. She wondered what he was doing now that she was gone, was he sad? Did he even care about her anymore? Was he still with Candace? Ugh Candace, the thought of her made Mikayla's lips purse with rage and her hands return to fists. She shook her head and lost her enraged look, this was no time for any personal feelings, she had to defeat a crime syndicate today. She quickly threw on her white tank top, slipped her black vest over it and hopped into her denim shorts. She slung her hair back into her familiar spikey ponytail, did everything else in her morning routine and exited the bathroom. She put her pajamas back into her bag, snapped her Pokémon belt to her waist and pulled the drawstring on her bag, closing it. She sat on the unmade bed staring at broken clock on the floor; several dismembered buttons lay strewn on the floor. She walked over and picked it up and placed it back on the nightstand, she placed a gold decorative pillow on top of it so that housekeeping wouldn't notice until they were long gone. Blue laughed.

"I guess that fixes everything?" he teased her.

"It'll do" she placed her hands on her hips and turned to him. "Why were you up so early this morning?"

Blue sat up from his lying down position on the couch, leaned back, and threw his hands behind his head of brown hair.

"Couldn't sleep" he said simply. "You feeling any better today?"

"Much better, I'm ready for anything!" she spun around, a burning intensity in her eyes.

Blue smiled, he got up and folded the blanket and placed it neatly on the couch, he walked to the window. He watched as new customers excitedly entered the casino. Mikayla walked over beside him and did the same.

"How are we going to do this without getting noticed?" Blue whispered confusedly.

Before Mikayla could answer, the bathroom door flung open and Erin jumped out, a very shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mikayla asked and she turned around.

"We forgot to call Koga!" Erin's hand flew up to grab the side of her head.

"Oh, haha, we should do that!" Mikayla laughed, obviously not as concerned as Erin.

Erin flipped open her PokeGear and dialed vigorously, Koga's face lit up on the screen.

"I was wondering when you'd call!" he winked at Erin.

"Sorry! We were so tired when we got to Celadon, we must've forgotten!" she looked legitimately apologetic.

"No worries!" Koga laughed, "Luckily for you, the stone hasn't moved at all."

"Could you tell us WHERE in the building it is?" Mikayla asked and she walked over beside Erin.

"Unfortunately, no, all I can tell you is that it is on the right side of the building" Koga looked serious again. "You guys should get moving before the stone moves again" he looked solely at Erin again "Good luck!" the screen went black.

The three of them left the room, gave their money for the night to the same unhelpful employee and dashed out of Celadon Towers. The three of them stood in front of the casino, a little confused.

"Team Rocket knows our faces, how are we supposed to do this undetected?" Mikayla turned to her friends.

Erin's eyes lit up.

"Oh! We'll need aliases and DISGUISES!" she said excitedly.

"Like spies?" Mikayla said with childlike excitement.

"Hell yeah!" they high fived.

Blue smiled and rolled his eyes, they dragged him into the nearby department store. Erin established her alias as Teddy Gregory, a reporter for the Goldenrod Gazette, here to do a leisure article on the casino. She ditched her white beanie and pulled her dark hair into two loose pigtails. She bought fake, thick rimmed glasses and wore a pair of dark jeans with a silver off-the-shoulder sweater on top. Mikayla's new name was Evelyn Gray; she was an aspiring actress from Hearthome City and was in Celadon on vacation with her fiancé, Sam Evans, a writer. Mikayla let her wavy hair down and placed a simple white headband in it. She wore a dark pink sundress with a white sash and ditched her bulky hiking boots for white flats. She also bought an oversized pair of round sunglasses and a dirt cheap cubic zirconia engagement ring. Blue sported a pair of Ray Ban glasses and wore a black dress shirt with white jeans. The trio left the department store and continued to the casino. Cold air rushed past them as they walked in. There were no windows; the building was a colourful melting pot of different lights and sounds. Erin split from Mikayla and Blue to create the illusion that they did not know each other, they made plans to call someone on their PokeGear the second they learned where the stone might be. Erin walked slowly around the casino looking carefully for any signs of Team Rocket or the Master Stone. Many times, scantily clad waitresses would ask if she needed any assistance, she just smiled politely and told them she was only looking around. She overheard Mikayla telling a detailed backstory to a sweet old lady. Apparently Evelyn and Sam met at a commercial shoot, in which Evelyn was the star and Sam was a writer. They dated for six months before Sam popped the question while filming another commercial, rather quick. Their wedding date was set five months from now on September 28th, Evelyn's 23rd birthday. Yeah, Mikayla could probably pass for 22. Sam wants kids, but Evelyn really wants to establish a reliable acting career before that. Erin laughed to herself, Blue had his arm placed lovingly around Mikayla's waist the whole time she was talking, they were a really believable couple. She walked on to look for the stone. She had wandered to the back of the casino where no one was and leaned against the wall, looking out at the whole casino. Where could this stone possibly be? They were losing valuable time. Erin was getting a bit frustrated. She stretched her left arm out and accidentally whacked a promotional poster for a casino show she'd never heard of. A loud click was heard, and the wall beside her slid open to reveal a staircase that appeared to descend into the basement of the casino. She flipped open her PokeGear.

Mikayla and Blue were still conversing with the old lady, when Mikayla's PokeGear started to ring.

"Meet me at the back of the casino, I've got something!" Erin whispered through the screen.

"Okay, be right there!" Mikayla smiled. The screen went dark.

She looked up at the old lady.

"I'm sorry," she began sweetly, "but a friend of ours needs to meet us."

"That's quite alright, dear!" the old lady smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

Mikayla and Blue headed toward the back of the casino. The old lady opened her blazer and whispered into the lapel, there was a small microphone on it.

"They're in." she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

The three quietly descended down the metal stairs into a dark and narrow hallway. A motion sensor caught them and fluorescent lights lit up one by one to illuminate the steel corridor. They cautiously walked forward; Mikayla replaced the white sash on her sundress with her Pokémon belt and all three of them removed their faulty eyewear. They stalked through the corridor looking for alternate entrances to other areas where the stone might be hidden. They eventually found a large metal sliding door with an illuminated keypad beside it. It was a code activated door; they looked at each other nervously. Erin and Blue began contemplating possible codes; they agreed to try 1-9-9-5, the year Team Rocket was formed. Before Erin could walk forward to enter the code, Mikayla was standing in front of the keypad. She raised her right leg and swung it down hard on the keypad, effectively kicking it off the wall, it landed on ground with a shatter and the door shakily opened. Erin and Blue stood there in shock, same with Mikayla.

"Even I'M surprised that worked." Mikayla laughed out loud.

They continued into an identical steel hallway that entered a large metal sitting room. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a brigade of identical looking Team Rocket grunts. Erin released her Charizard, Mikayla released her Feraligatr, and Blue released a Scizor. They made quick work of the barrage of Zubats, Koffings, and Rattatas, the ONLY Pokémon Team Rocket grunts ever seemed to have. As the grunts retreated, Erin, Mikayla and Blue approached the nearby elevator. They entered and looked at the buttons, which one would they press? They settled on "Cargo Hold", it was the lowest floor in the building. And with a name like that, it just made sense. As the elevator descended, they stood in silence, mentally preparing for what was ahead of them. The elevator arrived at their floor with a ding and they all held their breath as the door slid open. A lone crate was at the end of the hallway, a purple glow slipped through the cracks in the crate.

"The Master Stone!" they all yelled as they ran toward it.

They were interrupted by a familiar sound, an elderly lady sweetly clearing her throat. They turned to see the same sweet, old lady they met in the casino.

"Excuse me!" she began, "But I think I've gotten myself lost, I was looking for a washroom and I ended up down here, silly me." She laughed.

Mikayla rushed over to assist the lady, Erin grew suspicious. The lady smiled deviously and ripped off her silver wing to reveal short purple hair. The imposter grabbed Mikayla's wrist, twisted it behind her back and sent her to the ground with a loud thud. The male imposter pressed his foot into Mikayla's back and laughed manically.

"Mikayla!" Blue yelled and attempted to rush over.

"Sludge." The imposter said simply, with a demonic smile.

A Weezing appeared from around the corner and shot a purple sludge bomb out of its mouth, knocking Blue backward. The man still continued to laugh manically.

"I am Petrel!" he yelled. "I am Team Rocket's MASTER of disguise, did you really think you could fool ME with those cheap outfits and sappy, overdone backstories?" he continued to boastfully laugh.

Mikayla wore a look of both shock and disgust. She looked up at the psycho, who was still standing on her.

"YOU were that old lady?" she said breathlessly. "That is just wrong."

"It sure fooled you idiots, and led you right to your doom!" he laughed some more as his two other Pokémon revealed themselves, a Raticate and another Zubat.

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Erin yelled as she released her Pokémon.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Blue released his Pokémon as well.

Mikayla attempted to wriggle to reach her Pokémon, but Petrel dug his foot deeper into Mikayla's back causing her to cry out in pain. While Blue's Golduck took care of Petrel's Zubat, he charged toward Petrel and tackled him to the ground, once he had pinned him down; Blue threw a couple punches to Petrel's smug face. Mikayla stumbled to her feet and released her Arcanine.

"Fire Blast!" she yelled and pointed to the Weezing.

Arcanine shot out an extreme beam of fire toward the Pokémon, damaging it severely. It floated to the ground. Petrel managed to kick Blue off of him. Suddenly, a familiar orange beam pierced the roof of the room. Ariana descended in on her stolen Aerodactyl. Petrel jumped on the Pokémon with her.

"Weezing, Self-Destruct." He laughed heartily one last time before ascending to the main floor to escape. "It's sad you won't make it to the sunny shores! It would've been a galactic, good time!"

The three gasped and returned their Pokémon; they hid behind a large steel girder in a huddle, protecting one another. Weezing grew redder and redder until it finally exploded, knocking over several steel girders, causing the roof to cave in. Erin and Blue quickly released their Charizard and Pidgeot and mounted their Pokémon. Mikayla ran and scooped The Master Stone's crate in her arms and jumped onto Erin's Charizard.

They left the building the same way Petrel and Ariana did, dodging falling debris and narrowly escaping their deaths. Upon landing in the nearby forest, they fell off their Pokémon and lay on the ground, panting, their hearts were pounding from almost dying. Mikayla sat up, The Master Stone in hand, she smiled wide. Everyone smiled and laughed and yelled, they were all so happy. The stone was now in safe hands!

"We did it!" Mikayla yelled.

"I can't believe Team Rocket was dumb enough to leave this!" Erin laughed.

Their rejoicing stopped, they looked at each other nervously. Even Team Rocket wasn't THAT stupid. Mikayla hastily pried open the crate. All hope left her eyes as she watched a small Duskull leave the crate; it was what was emitting the purple light. All that was left in the crate was the blinking tracking device with a note attached to it. It read "Haha!", and was stamped with the Team Rocket logo. Mikayla threw the crate and buried her face in her hands, tears streamed through her fingers. Erin stood there with a blank face, still in shock, her hands shook. Blue kicked the ground violently, cursing loudly. They had failed, and now no one knew where the stone was, or who had it. The world was pretty much over. Erin stood up as her PokeGear began to ring. Koga's hopeful face entered the screen.

"I saw the stone move! Does that mean you have it?" he smiled wide.

Tears began to well in Erin's eyes as she held up the tracking device with the note attached. Koga lost all expression in his face, he looked solemnly toward Erin.

"I see." He said blankly. "Well I guess it's best that you three return to the Oak Lab, and we can deal with this." He sounded devastated, the screen went black.

Erin angrily wiped away her tears, she wasn't going to cry. Blue had found his way to Mikayla, he held her while she sobbed into his shoulder. The three of them walked to the Celadon Pokémon Centre and changed back into their regular clothes. They sat in silence at a table in the Pokémon Centre lobby.

"I guess it's back to life in New Bark after this." Erin finally said "For the time being." She sighed.

That's right, with the stone in the hands of evil there was no telling of the devastation that was about to strike the world.

"I have to go back to my parents in Azalea Town, it's not like there's a home for me in Sunyshore anymore." Mikayla also sighed.

Blue slammed his fist on the table and looked up.

"Sunyshore! Sunny shores…what did Petrel say last when he left?" hope trickled its way into his eyes.

"It's sad you won't make it to the sunny shores…" Erin began slowly.

"It would've been a galactic, good time." Mikayla finished, her tone elevated at the end.

"Even for Petrel, that's an odd thing to say!" Blue looked at the two girls hopefully.

"Yeah, you're right!" Erin exclaimed. "But what does it mean?"

"Galactic good time?" Blue pondered. "There's some sort of significance with the word 'galactic'." His forehead wrinkled with thought.

"TEAM Galactic!" Mikayla chimed in "They're basically the Team Rocket of Sinnoh, hell bent on manipulating the legendaries of Sinnoh!"

"Maybe they're working together?" Blue pondered.

"If that's the case, they must be in Sunyshore! 'Sunny shores'? Can it get more obvious!" Erin laughed.

"But why would Petrel give us such a huge hint?" Mikayla looked very confused.

"I think he was hoping that we'd die in that explosion" Blue said darkly.

"We have to call Koga and tell him this!" Erin said excitedly, she got up and made the call on the other side of the room for some reason.

"So we should probably head to Vermillion and catch the next boat to Sunyshore!" Blue smiled.

Mikayla looked very uneasy and nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"It's just, well, I have an ex in Sunyshore. Things didn't work out." She gestured to the gash on her cheek.

"Did he give you that?" shock and anger entered Blue's eyes.

"No, he didn't give it to me physically!" she assured. "It just happened because of something he did." Blue seemed a little more at ease. "I fell through the ice of Lake Acuity when I ran away after I caught him cheating on me." She looked away from Blue; this was really embarrassing for her to say.

Blue reached over and grabbed her hand on the table, he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Well, Sunyshore is a big city, we probably won't see the jerk." He smiled sweetly.

"Well he IS the gym leader." Mikayla said uneasily.

"Volkner did this to you?" the shock and hate found its way back into his blue eyes.

Mikayla nodded slowly.

"Well if I see him, I'll be sure to give him a few choice words." Blue assured her. "Because I—" he let go of Mikayla's hand. "Well because you're my friend." He face grew red as Mikayla smiled at him.

"Thanks Blue." she said quietly and sweetly.

Erin returned to the table.

"It's all set, Koga is ecstatic! We leave tomorrow for Sunyshore!" Erin beamed. "Oh Mikayla, Sunyshore, will you be alright?" she looked concerned.

She never did ask what happened between her and Volkner. But now, in front of Blue, it didn't seem like the appropriate time. Mikayla stood up hastily.

"Of course I'll be alright! We have to get the stone back!" she enthusiastically shot her fist into the air.

Erin and Blue laughed at their free spirited friend.

They turned and left the Pokémon Centre, they hoped it wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

The salty sea breeze lifted strands of brown hair in front of Mikayla's eyes; she gently tucked them behind her ear. Ahead of her, Erin and Blue were having a battle with their Charizard and Pidgeot. She sat on the cruise ship bench and watched Blue's fluid movements, every step was perfectly executed, there was a burning hot intensity in his deep blue eyes that was hard for her to break away from, yet his bright smile could not be hidden. There was a light layer of mist on his spiky hair, from whenever the boat hit a wave that reflected the sunlight to add a rough texture to his hair. He looked absolutely perfect. Mikayla stared at him blankly, but in awe. She came to her senses and quickly darted her head to look at her lap, her hands rested just above her knees, balled in shaky fists. How did she feel about Blue? She thought back to the Pokémon Centre incident where she told Blue about Volker. She thought about how his deep, complicated eyes erupted with a sharp rage when she gestured to her scar, thinking that someone had hurt her. She also recalled how when she finished confessing, he sweetly grasped her shaking hand and the rage melted from his eyes to reveal an alluring softness that stopped her shaking instantly, she remembered how hot her face got. She raised her hand to her right cheek, right where it had felt the warmest, it was now cool and moist from the misty air. _I wonder how he feels about me_, she thought. What did he REALLY want to say at the Pokémon Centre.

"_Because I— Well because you're my friend."_

Is that really what he meant? And for that matter, how did she feel about him? He was so sweet and protective and definitely good-looking, but could Mikayla afford to trust another man after she was so ill-treated by Volkner? Volkner. Her eyes darkened and she resumed looking down at her lap. What would she do if she saw him today? Would she get angry and slap him across the face? Or would she being to bawl and beg on her knees for him to take her back? She was just so conflicted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud on her left side. She looked over into Blue's gorgeous, smiling eyes. Her heart jumped into her throat, she was about to force some generic greeting out when Erin plopped down beside her. They both seemed out of breath, it must've been a photo finish.

"So who won?" Mikayla asked quietly, she didn't really want to admit that she stopped watching.

"You didn't see?" Blue began with a laugh. "Erin did. She's much tougher than she looks." He smiled wide as he gestured to Mikayla's right.

Mikayla looked to her best friend who had an equally wide smile and a small blush from Blue's compliment. Her dark hair grew wavy from the moisture of the sea air. Mikayla laughed, and then the other two joined in.

"We are approaching our destination, could all passengers make their way to the lower deck of the boat." A calm, female, computerized voice blared in their ears.

They had been informed by Koga that someone would meet them at the dock to inform them about what Sunyshore's police have discovered. Sure enough when they exited the boat a man held a sign that read "The Master Project" and the three made their way to him. Mikayla recognized him right away; he was the referee at Volkner's gym, Kyle. His brown hair was pulled back with a yellow bandana; he smiled wide when he saw Mikayla.

"I didn't know YOU were part of The Master Project!" he dropped the sign and pulled Mikayla into a one armed hug, it was the most Kyle had ever touched her, of course it was awkward.

Mikayla gestured to her two companions.

"Kyle, this is Blue and Erin!" the three exchanged handshakes.

"Anyways, I've been informed to take you to the police station so Jenny can fill you in." Kyle motioned to the three to follow him.

Kyle walked about 5 feet ahead of the group; Mikayla quickened her pace so she could talk to Kyle privately.

"How's Volkner?" she tried to mask the concern in her tone, she failed.

"Well, he's definitely more distant that usual." Kyle began calmly. "He's been refusing challenger after challenger, it isn't good from the gym" his voice grew more and more concerned. "The night you left, I came back to find him sleeping on a couch in the gym. He said there were too many bad memories attached to the bed." Mikayla quickly looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Did Volkner really say that? That sounded so sweet, nothing like the Volkner she knew.

"Has he been to Snowpoint recently?" Mikayla asked nervously.

Kyle scoffed a bit.

"Nah, when Candace found out she was the mistress instead of the girlfriend, she broke it off right then and there. He hasn't left the gym."

Mikayla let out a sigh of relief that was a bit more audible than she'd like because Kyle chuckled a bit.

"I think he's realized that what he did was very wrong, but has too much damn pride to admit it to anyone. He's taking it out on himself." Kyle said very plainly.

They reached the police station, the glass doors slid open, the burst of air conditioning threw hair into Mikayla's face, temporarily blinding her. When her hair settled, she was staring into the back of Volkner's blue jacket.

When Kyle said "distant", she never thought he meant this. Volkner's blonde hair was a tattered, untidy mess. His clothes were wrinkled and stained, like they hadn't left his skin for a few days. He turned. His eyes, oh his eyes said it all. The once deep shade of ice blue had been diluted to an emotionless grey. They were highlighted with the dark circles under his eyes from many sleepless nights. He made eye contact with Mikayla and froze. Neither of them expected the other to be here, they stood in awkward silence. Blue approached Mikayla from behind and pressed his palm on her back, as to say "_I'm here, you don't have to worry_". Mikayla immediately loosened up, she turned to grin weakly at Blue, when she turned back Volkner had made his way to a chair on the other side of the room and hid his face. A female officer rounded the corner and greeted the three, Kyle went to sit with Volkner across the room.

"Hi, I am Officer Jenny! You must be The Master Project team." She spoke with a very high level of professionalism, which made up for her inappropriately short skirt.

"I'm Blue Oak, this is Mikayla and Erin" Blue shook Jenny's hand.

"Oh you're the professor's grandson? Excellent!" she smiled. "Koga informed us of your hunch in relation to Petrel's speech" she continued professionally. "We investigated Team Galactic overnight to learn that they are planning to meet with external characters, that MAY be Petrel and Ariana."

"What time is the meeting?" Erin asked.

"At 2200 hours, at the base of Sunyshore Tower" Jenny answered sternly. "We believe Cyrus will be there."

"Cyrus? The leader of Team Galactic?" Mikayla was shocked; normally syndicate leaders never left their underground laboratories.

"The Master Stone is very precious cargo, I'm sure he wants to make sure it's legit." Jenny assured. "Now the plan is to intercept the meeting, you three go in with your Pokémon to create a diversion, then we can step in and make the arrest." The edges of Jenny's lips curved into a smug smile.

"Okay, and the stone?" Blue asked sternly, fierce concern entered his eyes.

"The stone will be captured during the arrest, there's nothing to worry about, it will be handled with the utmost care." Jenny reassured. "It's about 20:30 now," Jenny looked at her watch, "we'll meet a block away from the tower in an hour to begin a stakeout."

The three nodded and turned to exit the police station, maybe they could get some training in. Erin and Blue began walking out. Mikayla turned to where Volkner and Kyle had been sitting, both were gone and Mikayla felt a pain of sadness in her stomach. She was legitimately worried about Volkner, he looked so decrepit and unhappy. Her heart's pace quickened just like it used to when she was with him. No. No, she didn't want him, he was a liar and a jerk, she could do better. She turned back and walked out of the police station. She was about to break into a run to catch up to Blue and Erin who were a good 20 feet ahead when an ice cold, shaking hand grasped her wrist and pulled her backward. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and her skin crawled with fear. Had Team Rocket found her? Was the back of her friends' heads the last thing she'd see? The cold hand pulled her back and spun her around, she prepared for the worst. She was pulled close to the cold figure, in an embrace. She immediately recognized Volkner's masculine cologne, the way his hands felt, and the steady beat of his heart. Mikayla's stiff figure loosened and she exhaled slowly. Volkner pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"I—I've missed you" his voice was almost unfamiliar, so broken and shaky.

Mikayla pulled away and looked into his now grey eyes.

"Well you should've thought of that…before you cheated" Mikayla couldn't let him win, no matter how broken he was now, he still broke her heart.

He fiercely grabbed her wrists, a fearsome flash was in his eyes, and the broken man had become so scary, so unbalanced.

"Look, I'm sorry, you can't be mad at me forever, move back in with me!" his grip became tighter and tighter, red specks appeared on Mikayla's wrists.

"Volkner!" Mikayla tried to shake her hands free but it was not use. "Stop, you're hurting me! I'm not going back to you, you broke my heart, I can never trust you again!"

Volkner's angry expression shattered. His grip loosened to release the blood that had pooled on Mikayla's wrist, it dripped to the ground. The drops painted the pale concrete with crimson spots. Volkner's lip quivered as he watched the scarlet drops fall, almost in slow motion. Tears welled in his eyes, his hands shook but still rested on Mikayla's wrists, he was so afraid she'd run. He looked at the red wrists that stained his hands. Had he really done that? To someone so sweet, who rarely asked anything of him? To someone he betrayed? The tears fell down his pale face. Mikayla looked up at the shattered human being she once despised; her anger melted away and was replaced with concerned pity. She was about to open her mouth to speak, say something stupid like "I forgive you" or "Everything is alright" or worse, "I still love you, I'll never stop". Her words were halted by two hands making contact with Volkner's chest shoving him off of Mikayla. One of the hands continued to punch Volkner in the jaw, his lip began to bleed profusely. When Mikayla broke from the hypnosis of Volkner's tear stained and decrepit face, she realized it was Blue who had possibly saved her from making a huge mistake. She turned around to see Erin several feet behind her, she looked terrified. She was about to dash over to console an obviously shaken Mikayla, but Mikayla flashed her a stern look that told her to stay back, stay safe. She turned back to the brawl ahead of her; Blue had such an unfair advantage. He was in his right state of mind, he kept delivering punch after punch, shouting profanities, and the intensity in his eyes was nothing like Mikayla had ever seen. It was like the intensity that she had been mystified by in that Pokémon Centre yesterday had been multiplied infinitely, like he could kill Volkner simply by shooting him a look. It was utterly terrifying; she looked at Volkner, what a sad, pathetic mess. He was doubled over in pain, heaving heavily, there was a pool of blood at his feet, a mix of his and Mikayla's, diluted by tears. That's when it hit her, Blue was the villain here. All Volkner wanted was her to know how he felt, how much he missed her. And here was Blue, beating the hell out of him for loving her. A sharp hatred pained her heart; she sprang forward and pulled Blue off him.

"Blue! Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled, trying very hard to hold him back.

"Oh really?" Blue hissed out.

He grabbed her arms and turned them over to reveal the small, crimson gashes.

"What do you call this?" he shrieked.

"He didn't mean it!" Mikayla pleaded desperately, tears welled in her eyes.

Blue's eyes met hers and she froze, his eyes were like frozen daggers. A shiver went down her spine, she was legitimately terrified of him, this wasn't the Blue she knew.

"You think he didn't mean it?" he yelled at her as she knelt beside Volkner and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Don't fall for his act; he's just going to hurt you more!" Blue jerked her up and looked into her eyes. "I just want what's best for you."

Mikayla pulled her hand from Blue's grip. She was furious.

"How do YOU know what's best for me?" she screamed, the tears began to stream down her face.

She couldn't face him anymore, she couldn't face Volkner anymore. She turned around and ran…as far away as she could.

She hated it. She hated that Blue was right. He saved her from making a terrible mistake, but did he have to be so mean about it? She recalled the sound of his fist meeting Volkner's jaw, the terrible sound that sent shivers down her spine. She looked at her wrists, the bleeding had stopped and there were just four small scabs on each arm. There was a dull pain pulsating from each one, it wasn't as painful as before. She had no idea how long she had been walking for, but the Sunyshore Tower appeared ahead. A cool breeze blew, symbolizing a storm coming. A dull light could be seen at the base of the tower, like lanterns. Mikayla decided to investigate; as she approached she heard whispers. When she recognized the faces uttering these words, her heart stopped beating. She dove into the bushes about 10 feet away from Cyrus. She glanced at her watch, 21:00, the meeting was happening earlier than planned! What is she supposed to do? She couldn't handle this alone but by the time she'd run back to get help, the meeting would most likely be over. She remained in the bushes and listened. Cyrus was accompanied by two Team Galactic admins, Saturn and Mars, a man with spiky blue hair and a woman with eccentric red hair and a dress-like Galactic uniform.

"When are those Rocket nerds going to get here?" Mars sighed, she sounded younger than the other two, maybe in her very early 20s.

"Patience, Mars." Cyrus raised his hand to quiet Mars.

Three shadowed figures approached them, when they stepped into the light; Mikayla immediately recognized them to be Ariana and Petrel, but who was the third? He stepped forward, an older man with a receding hairline.

"Good evening, Giovanni" Cyrus extended his hand and shook Giovanni's hand firmly.

Giovanni! In the flesh? Mikayla's mouth hung ajar in shock. The leader of Team Rocket, the one who started syndicated crime in the world! He was standing right in front of her and she could do nothing about it. She stepped back, the snap of a twig below her foot echoed. She wanted to smack herself in the face; her head darted up to see how the criminals would react. Did they hear her? When she looked up, it seemed that nothing had changed. She could see all six criminals, except Saturn, but from Mikayla's perspective, he was probably behind Cyrus. Mikayla let out a small sigh of relief, which was interrupted by a large hand fiercely clasping over her mouth, while the other hand pinned her wrists behind her back and hoisted her up. She struggled but Saturn had a firm grip on her, he pushed her toward the others and threw her down in front of the Rockets. Ariana let out an enraged shriek while Petrel let out a hearty yet disturbing laugh.

"How the hell did you survive?" Ariana shrieked.

"Same way you did." Mikayla said smugly.

She stood up quickly and reached for her Pokémon. A sound of a gun cocking halted her movements.

"I wouldn't do that." Cyrus said calmly, pressing the gun into the back of Mikayla's head.

Mikayla froze, her pulse quickened and her hands started shaking.

"What do we do with her, sir?" Saturn referred to Cyrus.

"Giovanni? What do you suggest?" Cyrus asked.

Giovanni stepped forward and lifted her chin with his index finger. He smiled at her, it was a demented and evil smirk.

"Well, our Pokémon Army will need some target practice." He laughed manically.

A tear streamed down Mikayla's flushed cheeks and splashed on the ground before the butt of Cyrus' handgun knocked her unconscious.

Blue watched Mikayla run, a pain of guilt clutched at his stomach. What had he done? He wanted so desperately to protect her from hurt, but probably inflicted so much more than Volkner had. He stepped forward to follow her, but Erin stood in front of him, a fierce expression danced on her flushed face.

"You've done more than enough" said hissed out.

"Will she be alright?" Blue asked worriedly.

Erin let out a sigh, it was almost sympathetic.

"She lived here for a year; she knows what she's doing." Erin assured.

They turned to Volkner, who was now standing and leaning against a lamppost. He stumbled angrily toward Blue. Blue prepared for round two, but Volkner just planted his hands on Blue's shoulders. His grey eyes locked on Blue's.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her…I'll find you." Volkner then turned away and stumbled off, admitting defeat.

Erin turned to an awestruck Blue.

"Look, I don't know what's going between you and Mikayla, but don't EVER do that again" she was still pretty shaken from the event.

"What do we do now?" Blue asked quietly.

"Well, she knows the plan, we'll have to meet her there I guess" Erin assured.

It was 10 minutes until they had to meet Jenny, they walked in dead silence to the destination. They approached a very worried looking Jenny. She ran over to them as fast as her high heels could carry her.

"Where's Mikayla?" she asked hastily.

"She'll meet us here." Erin replied firmly, she knew Mikayla wouldn't want the world to know about her personal life.

Jenny let out an annoyed sigh.

"The meeting started early, it's in progress, you two will have to go in without her." She sternly commanded.

Erin and Blue exchanged worried looks. Where was Mikayla? This is not something she would voluntarily miss. Erin thought of how Mikayla was one who was always "fashionably late", she was probably building up suspense like she always did. But, now was certainly not the time, especially when things are not going according to plan. She swallowed her worry and nudged Blue forward, they had to do their duty, with or without Mikayla. Erin withdrew her Meganium and Blue sent out his Umbreon, they continued to the small plaza outside of the Sunyshore Tower. A small microphone had been planted on both Erin and Blue, so that Jenny could hear every word being said and could determine when to step in. From behind the large bushes, they could see Ariana handing a black, shining box to Cyrus, with Petrel at her side. Cyrus was accompanied by Saturn and Mars. _This should be an easy fight_, Erin thought to herself. On the count of three, Erin and Blue sprang from the bushes and made a mad dash to the plaza, Pokémon right behind them.

"Stop!" Erin cried. "The stone is the property of the Oak Lab, and we've come to take it back!"

What little fear she had melted away when she got to say her "hero" line.

Erin and Blue both prepared to order their Pokémon when Cyrus simply raised his right hand, almost in a silencing motion.

"You don't want to do that." His harsh voice could cut through steel.

Cyrus snapped his fingers and out from behind the tower came Giovanni, he threw a tied and gagged Mikayla to the ground about 10 feet away from them, her eyes were heavy like she had just returned to consciousness. Erin let out a gasp and her eyes widened as she saw the pathetically helpless state her best friend was in. Even with her scarred wrists and ankles tied, Mikayla managed to sit up. Then Giovanni withdrew a handgun, cocked it, and dug the barrel into the back of her head. The familiarity of the situation was demonstrated on Mikayla's face, she had been threatened with this gun before, and she was scared.

"Mikayla!" Blue cried out, he attempted to run to her.

He was blocked by Saturn and Ariana.

"One more step, and she dies." Giovanni hissed out with a demonic suave.

"You two try anything, she dies." Cyrus added on. "We're here to make a simple business deal, we didn't want to have to murder anyone, but you're giving us little choice." His eyes narrowed on a furious Blue. "Plus, we need her for target practice."

"Target practice?" Erin gasped, and Cyrus nodded plainly.

"What better way to test a Pokémon's loyalty then to have them mindlessly kill an innocent girl?" he let out a demonic and frightful laugh.

Blue angrily pushed his way through Saturn and Ariana, then trudged to Cyrus and gripped him by the collar, sharp fury danced in his deep eyes again. Before Blue could say anything, Cyrus motioned to Giovanni.

"With pleasure" Giovanni took a step back and aimed the gun at Mikayla, he placed his finger over the trigger.

"NO!" Blue cried and let go of Cyrus. "WAIT, wait! Giovanni? Cyrus? You two seem like reasonable men." He said calmly. "How about this? We'll let you keep the stone, we'll let you get away with everything!"

"If?" Cyrus was legitimately intrigued.

"If you spare Mikayla's life and let me take her place." Blue breathed out.

Mikayla immediately starting screaming and groaning under her mouth gag, she thrashed about in protest. Erin let out another gasp, which was interrupted by Petrel's dirty hand clasping over her mouth.

"Remember me, sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear.

"I admire your nobility, young Oak. You may have your wish." Cyrus nodded.

Giovanni untied and ungagged Mikayla, she sprung up and ran to Blue. He enveloped her in his arms, a tight, last embrace.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't have to do this! Keep the stone safe, it means everything to you!" Mikayla argued with him.

"You mean more" he replied simply and sweetly.

"Blue, what about the end of the world?" tears were welling in her eyes.

"My world would end if I lost you! I wouldn't be able to go on." His voice became cracked with gradual sadness building up.

"But, Bl—"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Blue was yelling now. "I love you" he whispered.

Tears fell down Mikayla's face, he loved her. She didn't believe it, but the sincerity in his eyes told everything. He loved her, more than anything in the world. His raised his hands to her cheeks and pulled her forward until their lips met.

The world stopped, it felt like they were the only two left. His lips were so soft and warm. She had goose bumps even though a comforting warmth grew inside her, it was nothing like she'd had ever experienced with Volkner. All the problems before them disappeared; they were in a perfect moment where no one could hurt them. Mikayla was snapped back into the unfortunate reality when Saturn's sweaty hand jerked her backward, away from Blue. Tears streamed down her flushed face, she was about to scream out how much she loved him too, but the hand had already been familiarly clamped over her mouth. This is what upset her the most; she just wanted her mouth freed, so she could pour her heart out. So she could tell him everything! How she felt when she first met him a month ago at the Oak Lab, how his gorgeous smile and expressive eyes always left her breathless, and how he made her fall in love with him at the Pokémon Centre. She thrashed about violently in Saturn's grip, the tears now cascaded down. Erin looked over at her and couldn't help but tear up herself, this was the end.

The end of it all.


End file.
